Take A Hint
by MaxRide16
Summary: Max goes out to the club one night. But one guy just can't take a hint. SONFIC! Song, 'Take a Hint' from Victorious. OCXUlquiorra, OOCXGrimmjow, and NobodyXStrawberry :3 *WARNING. ICHIGO BASHING*


**Max = Me 8D**

**Meridian = ****xXLilMissCellist-4Xx**

**Chad = Ichigo**

**Gabriel = Grimmjow**

**Damien = Ulquiorra**

* * *

><p>I was at a bar. It was pretty local, and everyone came. It was a Saturday. It was time to go prowlin'! Oh, sorry. My name is Max. And no, I am <em>not <em>a guy, for your information.

I was dressed in black skinny jeans, and a green neon shirt. I had to admit, it was very crowded tonight. Even for the club. But hey, it was a club, right? This was where people came to party and have fun.

"Hey, Max!" A voice called

I turned around to see my lovely Meridian running up to greet me. Meridian was my older sister, whom I loved very, very much. But she was only older than me by a year. She was my best friend, mentor, and sis. I loved her to death. Not to mention her boyfriend was the guy who ran the club.

"Hey, Meri!" I replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice outfit. I didn't think you'd be coming tonight. Finally decided to get out of your den and come mingle with males?"

I laughed. "Maaaybe."

Suddenly, Meridian's punk-rock boyfriend Gabriel showed up behind her. Gab was an interesting sight to look it. He had dyed his hair electric blue, to match his deep ice-blue eyes. But I had to admit, he was handsome. He was tall, tan, and buff. A short sleeved t-shirt clung tightly against his massive frame, his muscles bulging. He had a pair of black ear-phones with skulls and bats on them.

Meridian frowned. "Did you steal Damien's earphones again? You know he'll murder you if he finds out you have them," She said over the music.

"What he doesn't know won't kill'em," Gab muttered with a shrug.

Honestly, I hadn't even met Damien. But apparently he was Gabriel's foster brother and Meridian's friend. But they talked about him a lot, so I guess he was pretty cool.

I smiled. "Hey, Gabby," I chimed.

Gabriel's temple throbbed. "Don't call me Gabby," He grunted.

"Sure thing, Gabby."

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you," He growled.

Meridian laughed nervously. "Hehe, I'd rather you _not _kill my sister, Gabriel."

"No promises," He swore under his breath.

"Oh well. Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, as I began to make my way through the crowd.

"'Kay. Later, Maxie!" Meridian chimed, as she allowed Gab to drag her behind him.

I danced for a little bit, and had a few drinks. Eventually, I got on the dance floor again. A few guys even volunteered to dance with me, but I declined. Why is it all the LOSERS want to dance with me? I honestly did not understand it. Oh well.

Eventually, I saw this strawberry blonde looking at me. Or rather, at my ass. He was kind of... cute. He had chocolate brown eyes, and peach colored skin. He was very tall and lean, and by the looks of him, he was slightly muscled.

Feeling in need for a break, I got off the dance for and went to the bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was slowly making his way towards me. Well, looks like I'm going to have someone besides my sister to talk to tonight.

"Hey," A voice from behind me said.

Putting my drink down, I turned around and smiled up at him coyly. "Hi," I replied.

He brushed his bangs from his eyes and said, "I'm Chad. What's your name?"

"Max," I replied.

"Max? Isn't that a guys name?" He asked.

I frowned. Okay, this guy was starting to irritate me already. Strike one. "Yeah, but my parents wanted something different for a girl."

"Oh. So, you new in town? I haven't seen you around before."

Stupid question. I came here almost every weekend! This guy had to be new, and was trying to pull cheesey pick-up moves.

"Um, no. My sister's boyfriend owns this joint, so I come here often."

Chad's face went a bit red from that.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you before.. What school you go to?"

Okay, enough is enough.

"I really don't think that matters. Look, I'm not trying to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite."

"Aw, come on. What's your number?"

"Um.. Sorry, stranger danger. Anyway, the dance floor is calling to me. See you later, _Chad,_" I said, as I walked away from the bar.

The song playing was _Do It Like A Dude_ by Jessie J. Gosh, I loved this song. As I was dancing, I found hands on my hips, swaying with them to the music. Chad's voice whispered in my ear, "Come on, don't be mad at me."

Growling, I tore away from him and spat, "Keep your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips! I saw you staring at my ass earlier. If you think you're gonna get laid, think again."

Up close, I could smell Chad's breath. And boy was it _bad. _"Hey, I was just trying to be nice and say hi. I'd like to take you on a date sometime. Come on, let me buy you a drink and you can tell me what you'd think about going on a date with me."

"No, you _can't _buy me a drink. And let me tell you what I think? I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, Chad!" "Are you just playing hard to get?" He asked with a scowl.

I sighed dramatically. "I guess you still don't get it, so let me take this from the top. I'm not interested. Get lost."

His face was so red, it was darker than his hair. It was pretty hard to keep a stone-cold face while he glared at me angrily.

"Fine. You don't know what you're missing," He growled angrily, as he marched away.

"Oh, I think I do," I muttered.

Thank god he was gone. I didn't see Chad for the rest of the night, so I assumed he had left. And so I got bored, and set out to find Meridian. But when I did, my heart almost stopped.

_That must be Damien, _I thought, as I stared at him. He was very different from Gabriel. He wore all black, with a dark green scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin reminded me of the color of snow, and his eyes were a deep emerald color. He looked like an arch-angel.

The earphones I had previously seen on Gabby were now in Damien's pale hands. He was glaring at Gabriel, but kept his composure while Gabby, on the other-hand, looked like he was about to murder him. Time for Max to step in? On yeah.

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked up to the small group.

"Hey, Maxie. Did you have fun?"

"I guess so. I met this guy Chad, ugh. Talk about annoying."

"Ouch."

"Chad?" Gabriel asked, a scowl forming on his face. "Did he have strawberry blonde hair?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" I asked.

"That bastard... I thought I told him not to come in my club again!" Gabriel thundered, making a few people stare.

Meridian leaned over and whispered, "Chad and Gabby are big time rivals." She said. "Oh, and Max, meet Damien! This is Gabriel's older foster brother. Damien, meet Max."

Trying my very best not to blush, I looked over at the quiet guy. He was staring at me with those intense green eyes, and I felt myself shudder. "Hello," he said, "it is nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from you sister."

"I wish I could say the same," I replied.

Damien ran a hand through his ink-black hair before asking, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one," I said with a smile.


End file.
